


Yandere Jumin Han x Claire

by oddpokemans



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Multi, Yandere, i actually used to have a crush on jumin, this is a better version of jumins bad ending 2, woooo insode jokes are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpokemans/pseuds/oddpokemans
Summary: Same as Fluffy fic, assumed to be in 3rd person POV unless specified. I KNOW ITS SHIPPY shut up. Same formatting notes as yandere yoosung. Also, C = Claire V = Jihyun
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), Yandere Jumin Han/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Same as Fluffy fic, assumed to be in 3rd person POV unless specified. I KNOW ITS SHIPPY shut up. Same formatting notes as yandere yoosung. Also, C = Claire V = Jihyun

3rd Person POV  
The party was going great. Everyone was comfortable, the guests were making fair donations, hosts were entertaining the guests, and the catering was delicious. Claire was proud of herself, they managed to plan another amazing RFA party. They continued chatting with the couple of guests in front of them. Someone from the wait staff handed Claire a random drink. They took it and took a sip from the bubbling glass of champagne. Claire felt woozy, Jumin approached Claire from behind and grabbed their waist to support them. “I’m sorry, but our hostess is looking a little ill. I’m just going to take her home now.” Jumin said goodbye to the guests in front of Claire and guided her out to a limousine in front of the party venue. Claire felt light-headed as she sat down next to Jumin in the limousine. 

Claire’s POV  
I woke up in a large bedroom and tried to sit up but I was stopped before I could walk towards the door. I turned around to see a chain coming from my neck. I tugged at it, but to no avail as the chain was hooked into a mount on the bed. “Kitten, you’ve awoken.” I turned around to see Jumin lustfully looking at me. “Jumin, where the hell am I.” I stepped away from an approaching Jumin to see my reflection in the mirror. I noticed I was in a small dress wearing a pair of cat ears and a cat tail somehow attached to me. I looked back to Jumin who had gotten close enough to whisper to me. “You’re home now, darling,” I shivered, “You had astrayed, so I brought you back.” I looked away from Jumin and he scoffed at my behavior. “Hopefully you’ll warm up to me and your new home. For now, you’ll be stuck in here.” Jumin walked out and locked the door. 

RFA Chatroom 10:30  
Claire - Good morning everyone.  
V - Claire! Where are you?  
I’ve been looking for you everywhere!  
Claire - Oh, I was feeling ill, so Jumin took me home  
V - Home?  
Claire, you’re not at our house  
Claire - It’s fine  
I need to go  
I love you, Jihyun  
Claire left  
Kaitlin joined  
V - Kaitlin! I need your help  
Kaitlin - Woah, V  
What happened?  
V - Jumin took Claire and I honestly don’t remember where his apartment is  
Kaitlin - We’ve been there before too  
All of us  
V - Yeah, but I’m still freaking out  
Kaitlin - Okay, but he has security everywhere.  
V - Right, I’ll come over and we can talk  
Kaitlin - Okay, just please be rational  
V - I will  
V left  
Kaitlin left

Seven and Kaitlin’s House  
V knocked on the front door, nervously waiting to address his girlfriend’s fate. Kaitlin opened the door to let V in. V walked in, sat down, and looked like he was about to pass out. “V, are you okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
Kaitlin walked in with a glass of water for him, but was stopped by Seven, “V, seriously, are you okay.”  
“Yes, I am Luciel. Now did you do what I asked you to do?”  
“Yeah, but that’s not the point.”  
“Now, show me your work.”  
“No.”  
“Luciel.”  
“Not until you admit you’re not okay.”  
“As I said before I’m fine, now let's look at those blueprints.”  
Kaitlin approached V and grabbed his arm to stop him from moving towards Seven, “V, we can tell you’re not okay. You need to take a break.”  
“I can’t, my girlfriend is in my ex-best friends’ house and there’s no way to get them out without breaking in.”  
Kaitlin sighed and looked at Seven with a worried expression. “Okay, but I’ll be waiting for you and Saeyoung to take a break.” V gave Kaitlin a strained smile as she walked out of Seven’s office. V looked at the several computer screens in front of them and watched as Seven pulled up a series of blueprints of Jumin’s penthouse. V heard a ping from his phone and looked to see a text from Claire.  
C - Hey, I’m in the upper level guest bedroom near the master bedroom  
V - Thank you, darling.  
C - It’s no problem, as long as you can get me out of here  
V -I will, I promise  
V - I love you  
C - I love you too, Jihyun.  
V looked up from his phone to see Seven looking at the CCTV cameras in Jumin’s penthouse. Jumin was in the penthouse, but Claire was nowhere to be found. Seven and V kept looking around the cameras to try to see them at all. Seven pointed out a room that had a bodyguard positioned guarding the door. Seven and V watched as the door was opened for Jumin and a wait staff. They saw Claire look up from where they were chained to the bed. The door was closed and the wait staff walked out of the door with an empty tray. Seven closed the CCTV and looked at V. V looked calm, but in reality he was furious. Jumin was holding his girlfriend, Claire, captive, just because he loved them. Seven stood up from his chair and led V out of the office towards an awaiting Kaitlin in the kitchen. Kaitlin looked up from her phone and grabbed the glass of water next to her. She handed it to V and looked at Seven. The couple walked away from V.

Seven’s POV  
I led Kaitlin to my office and showed her the CCTV feed that V and I saw. She gasped and looked out at V. I stood up and looked at her. “Saeyoung, he’s basically holding them hostage.”  
“I know, but we’re gonna get them out of there.”  
Kaitlin looked over where V was sitting. “But what about V, he’s really worried about Claire. We can’t just leave him here.”  
“Yeah, I know. But he seems like he’ll snap when he sees Jumin or the condition that Claire is in.”  
“Saeyoung, please consider taking him with us.”  
“Us?”  
“I’m not sitting around while you two go save Claire. I’m coming too.”  
“But-“ “No, I’m coming too.”  
I looked on as Kaitlin went to inform V of our plan.

Jumin’s Penthouse, Claire’s POV  
It's been a little over 47 hours since Jumin, as he claims, ‘took me home’. I’ve been able to do a couple of things on my phone, but I only had service for a little while to text Jihyun. Luckily he responded quickly, so I was able to have a small conversation with him before I had to turn my phone back off. I’ve noticed that he’s just put me in a guest room, but it's near his room. He visits me at every meal, feeds me and walks out without another word. When the door opens, I’ve only seen a bodyguard, a CCTV camera, and a long empty hallway. So I can guess that he’s keeping me somewhere hard to access. I turned my phone back on to notice that I had some service. I quickly opened both my messages with Jihyun and the RFA messenger. I texted V a couple things, then switched to the messenger where Saeyoung, Marissa, and Kaitlin were all logged on.

RFA Chatroom 12:30am  
Claire Joined  
Kaitlin - Claire!  
Are you with Jumin right now?  
Claire - No, he’s at work  
Kaitlin - Okay, good  
707 - We need to tell you something  
Claire - Okay, what is it?  
Marissa - What is happening  
Kaitlin - Not the time, Marissa.  
Marissa - Okay, jeez  
Claire - Get on with it already  
Kaitlin - V, Saeyoung, and I are coming to get you  
Regardless of Jumin’s security situation.  
Claire - Uh, do you know where the hell I am.  
707 - Yes, now’s not time.  
Claire - Okay, tell Jihyun I love him  
Crap Jumin’s coming I’ll see you later  
Claire left  
Kaitlin - Let’s hope she’s okay  
707 - We should hurry up  
Kaitlin left  
707 left  
Marissa - No goodbye?  
:(  
Marissa left 

Claire’s POV  
I looked up from my phone to see Jumin holding a key for a lock somewhere. “Kitten, you look like you’ve disobeyed me.” I almost physically gagged at the nickname. “Jumin, I don’t care and I’m not your kitten.” Jumin laughed to himself, “Well, now. Who’s the one in the chains?” I almost laughed at him, but stopped. I was the fool here. He scoffed, “I was going to let you out, but I don’t think you’re ready now.” He closed and locked the door, leaving me alone in the guest room.

Outside C&R Headquarters  
V, Seven, and Kaitlin all stepped out of the car, nervous for the possible future. But they knew they had had to get Claire out of there. They all made their way to the receptionist at the front desk. “Oh, hello! How may I help you on this fine evening?” V stepped in front of Seven and the receptionist immediately recognized him. “Oh! Mr. Kim, you’re here to see the director I assume?  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Well, I need to make a couple phone calls so, please take a seat.”  
The receptionist picked up the phone, probably calling Jaehee. The trio sat down in a few chairs set near the reception desk. They waited a couple more minutes before Jaehee appeared in the lobby looking at the three with a slightly exhausted expression on her face. “I assume you three are here because Mr. Han did something dumb in the chatroom?” Seven looked around and ushered the group into an elevator and looked at a concerned Jaehee. “Jumin basically kidnapped Claire and now he’s keeping them in his penthouse.”  
“Can’t they leave?”  
“No, they’re being chained up in a guest bedroom.”  
“Mr. Han what have you done this time?”  
“He’s claiming they’re his now.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“We want you to distract Jumin long enough to let us get Claire out of there.”  
The three looked at Jaehee who sighed, “You’re lucky I was coming in to brief Mr.  
Han for the day.”  
“So, you’ll help us?”  
“If it means she’ll be okay. Then sure.”

Jumin’s Penthouse  
“Ah, good morning Assistant Kang.”  
“Good morning Mattie. I assume it was a quiet night?”  
“Yeah.”  
The bodyguard let Jaehee in and led her into the apartment. He left the door open. The trio hiding around the corner took the chance to bolt into the Penthouse. They made their way in and let V lead them towards the hallway near Claire’s “prison”. V stopped them and gave them a look saying, ‘Wait here I would like to try something.’ The couple stayed behind the corner and watched as V interacted with the bodyguard outside of Claire’s room.  
“Ah, good morning Mr. Kim. It’s early, why are you here?”  
“I just wanted to see Jumin earlier than normal.”  
“Okay, he’s over in his office.”  
“I know.”  
“Sir, why are you over here?”  
“I’m here on behalf of Jumin.”  
“Where’s your proof?”  
“Proof? I don’t need that.”  
“Mr. Han has to approve of everyone coming in and out of here.”  
“Oh? Well I guess I just didn’t know.”  
V walked away, trying not to draw more suspicion upon himself. Seven gave V a look of, ‘Dude, seriously?’ V shrugged. Kaitlin quietly sighed and the two men looked at her. “Guys, we can’t just waltz in there.”  
“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.”  
“Shut up Saeyoung.”  
“Fine.”  
“Wait, Kaitlin, you kinda looked like the wait staff Jumin took in there with him when we looked at the CCTV.”  
“V, no.”  
“Please, my girlfriend is currently scared.”  
“V.”  
“Kaitlin, it’s your best friend.”  
“Ugh, fine.”  
Kaitlin walked towards the kitchen. V and Seven followed her but lagged behind to not seem suspicious. She made her way into the kitchen and tried to talk to another one of the wait staff, but she was interrupted. “Jessica! You’re late.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry-“ Kaitlin looked down at their name tag, “-Maverick. My alarm didn’t work.”  
“Ah, no problem. Just make sure the girl gets fed today.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Kaitlin grabbed the tray handed to her and confidently made her way towards the guest room. The bodyguard recognized her and opened the door for her. Kaitlin quietly stepped in and set down the tray on a nearby table. She pulled out her phone and texted Seven, ‘ Distract the bodyguard, V and I will get her out.’ She pocketed her phone and woke up Claire.  
“Claire, Claire.”  
“Huh, what. Oh, Jessica”  
“No, it’s Kaitlin.”  
“Kaitlin, how the hell did you get in here.”  
“Long story, but we need to get you out of here.”  
“We?”  
At that moment the door opened to show a shocked V and Seven, who was trying to pull the bodyguard into an empty room. “God damn it.” Claire snorted and then winced in pain. V rushed over to them and hugged them tightly. “Love, are you okay?”  
“Now that you’re here.”  
V let go of Claire and looked at the chain around her neck. He took out a bobby pin and quickly picked the small lock on the collar. Claire rubbed their neck for a moment then they picked up her phone to check the time. “Jumin’s gonna check up on me in like 3 minutes. We need to leave.” Claire tried to stand, but they stumbled into V’s arms. He quickly lifted them into a princess carry. The group walked out of the room into the main room of the penthouse to see Jumin and Jaehee on their way out of the penthouse. Jaehee said something to Jumin and quickly ran back to his office. Jumin almost turned around and scared the group but he pulled out his phone to check something random. Everyone felt a weight lift off their chest. Jaehee made her way out of the hallway and saw the group hiding and made her way quietly towards them. “Guys, just wait until the next elevator comes up and go down when you see no one in it.” Seven and V nodded. Jaehee said her goodbyes to the group and made her way towards Jumin. “Assistant Kang, what took you so long?”  
“I just couldn’t find the files we needed for a couple seconds.”  
“Ah, okay. I hope you’re prepared for today’s meeting.”  
“I am as always Mr. Han.”  
They made their way towards the elevator and the elevator closed. The group made their way out of their hiding spot. V looked down to see Claire cuddled up and sleeping in his arms. He kissed their forehead and smiled to himself. Seven made an, ‘I’m gonna throw up’ gesture and Kaitlin giggled at Seven’s antics. After a couple of minutes the elevator doors opened and the group made their way in and looked at the sun rising. The elevator made its way down slowly and the group was strangely quiet. Everyone was tired and ready to go to bed. 

The next day, V and Claire’s apartment  
Claire woke up in an empty bed. They sat up as soon as V walked in with a tray holding two people’s breakfasts. “Good morning, darling.”  
“Good morning, love.”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Famished.”  
V laughed at Claire’s statement and sat down the tray on his bedside table. He gave Claire a loving kiss and they returned the kiss with the same amount of love he gave them. They broke apart and just lovingly stared at each other. “You know I’ll love you no matter what.”  
“I know, Jihyun.”  
“No, I’m serious.”  
“Jihyun, look at me. I know. You’ve shown me many times before.”  
Claire and V looked at each other for a couple of minutes before Claire broke out into a fit of laughter because V had just stuck a strawberry in front of their faces. “Love, are you okay.”  
“HAHAHA, Jih- AAHAH.”  
Claire took a second before she responded to V’s question. “Jihyun, love, I’m fine. You’re just really funny.” V smiled at Claire and fed them the strawberry he was holding. “Alright, that’s enough. Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

RFA Chatroom 9:00 am  
Yoosung - Claire! Are you okay?  
Claire - Ah Yoosung  
Yes I’m okay  
*shrugging emoji*  
Yoosung - Ah that’s good  
I wasn’t able to see the chats due to my phone dying  
Claire - That’s okay  
707 joined  
Good morning Saeyoung  
707 - Ah good morning Claire  
Are you and V okay today  
Claire - I think we’ll manage  
But we did get something from Jumin  
707 - Huh what  
Claire - It’s a box  
*Image attached*  
707 - It looks pretty serious  
Don’t open it just yet  
Wait for Kaitlin and I to come over and then we can open it together.  
Claire - Okay we will  
707 left  
Claire left  
Yoosung - Oh  
Well off to play LOLOL by myself  
*famous crying emoji*  
Yoosung left


	2. Wow there's a chapter 2????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im being prompted to post this cause of a server im in. Hi motherfuckers who prompted me to post this!!! Fuck y'all!! :) /j  
> this takes place about 2 years after Kaitlin “finishes” Seven’s route  
> The route order goes: Ashe with V’s route, Marissa with Zen’s route, Kaitlin with Seven’s route. We’re gonna ignore the distrust of V from Seven’s route. We’re going to assume that Kaitlin and Ashe worked really hard to repair their relationship

Claire and V’s apartment, 10:45  
Seven walked in holding a backpack, most likely carrying some tech gear. Claire walked over to Kaitlin and gave her a hug. “I can never thank you enough, Kaitlin.” Kaitlin laughed but returned the hug. “Claire, you know it’s not over yet.” “Yeah I know, I know.” V and explained that he would press charges for them and that they would both need to appear in court. He had also explained that everyone was on their side and that if Jumin did something else he would get punished for his actions. The group had sat in silence before Seven spoke up from his laptop. “Claire, go ahead and open the package. If anything pops out, V can you protect her.”   
“Saeyoung, what would you even ask of that.”  
“Because I-“  
“Of course he would, that’s why I said something.”  
Claire nervously looked at V and pulled out her pocket knife that V had gifted to her due to past events. They cut the tape and pulled open the box to see a bunch of light purple tissue paper wrapped around a lacy collar that totally screamed Jumin Han. Claire stepped away from the box, bumping into V. He reacted by leading them into their shared bedroom to get their mind off of past events. Kaitlin grabbed the box and threw it in the kitchen trash can. She kept herself busy by cleaning up the apartment. It was mostly silent in the main rooms of the apartment, except for Kaitlin’s humming and Seven’s fingers drilling on the laptop’s keyboard.

C&R Building, 10:30  
Jumin paced back and forth in his office angrily muttering to himself. Jaehee walked in to inform him of his next meeting but stopped as soon as she heard his angry footsteps and stopped. She considered knocking, but decided to keep her sanity and walk away. Jaehee sat down at her desk and pulled out her phone to look in the messenger. 

RFA Chatroom, 11:00  
Kaitlin - I told you this would happen  
Marissa - Well he’s okay now so what’s the problem  
Kaitlin - YOU LET SAERAN GET HURT  
Marissa - Kaitlin, he’s 23.  
He will get hurt  
Kaitlin - BUT STILL  
Marissa - It was a fucking paper cut   
Zen also patched him up  
He’s fine  
Kaitlin - Ugh fine then  
Marissa - You’re being hostile   
>:(  
Claire joined  
Jaehee Kang joined  
Jaehee Kang - Hello everyone  
Claire - Hi Jaehee  
Marissa - Hi :)  
Kaitlin - Hi   
Claire - So.  
Girl’s Day?  
Marissa - OMG YES  
Kaitlin - That does sound like fun  
Jaehee Kang - Oh, I hope you three have fun with that  
Marissa - But, Jaehee we want you to join us  
Jaehee Kang - I would love too but  
Oh, I’m sorry I have to leave   
Mr. Han is calling for me  
Claire - Good luck  
Jaehee Kang - Thank you  
Jaehee Kang left

Marissa - Well then  
I’ll see you two later?  
Claire - Yeah  
Wait Kaitlin what will V and Saeyoung do?  
Kaitlin - I have zero idea  
I guess we’ll have to ask them  
Claire - Alright, we’ll see you later  
Marissa left  
Claire left  
Kaitlin left

Claire and V’s apartment   
Claire walked out of the bedroom and shot Kaitlin a worried look. Kaitlin shrugged and looked over at their boyfriends who were glancing back and forth between the two. “V, I want to say this before you say anything. I would like to spend the day out with my friends because I feel horrible.”   
“Okay, you can. But on one condition.”  
“Bring it.”  
“We have to go too.”  
“Alright we’ll make it a triple date and have Marissa bring Zen.”  
“Deal.”  
Claire looked over at Kaitlin and the two ran into the bedroom. V got up to check if they had locked the door. Seven looked at V trying to unlock the door, “V, just let them be. They’re girls, they’re either gossiping about later or getting ready. Relax.”  
V turned around and glared at Seven. “I know, but my phone and laptop are in there so I need those.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you want me to do something about that?”  
“No I have it handled.”  
V knocked on the door and Claire poked out their head and looked V up and down, “No, you can’t come in.”  
“I don’t need to.”  
“Why are you bothering us then?”  
“I need my phone and my laptop.”  
“Okay gimme a sec.”  
Claire closed the door in V’s face. V turned around and sat down next to Seven on the couch. Seven looked up at him, then looked back down. 

Claire closed the door then turned to Kaitlin. “Dude, hurry up.”  
“I’m going as fast as I can go.”  
“Well fine then hand me the phone.”  
“No, you haven’t learned how to hack from your super hacker boyfriend, now have you?”  
“Super hacker?”  
“Well.”  
“Just keep going. I’m going to hand him his laptop.”  
“Wait put something on over yourself before you go out there.”  
“Fine.”  
Claire grabbed V’s bathrobe, grabbed his laptop and opened the door to hand V his laptop.

V looked up to see the door opening. He noticed that Claire had something different on, but he didn’t take notice until he had approached them. He had noticed they were wearing his bathrobe. It was loose on them and had revealed themselves but it had covered enough to tease V. He had become a tomato when he had looked down at Claire. They had giggled and handed off the laptop. The door closed on a flushed V. He turned around, sat down and buried himself in his work to distract himself from what just happened. Seven looked over at V and laughed to himself.

A cafe in the city, 2:00  
Marissa and Zen walked up to Claire, V, Seven and Kaitlin all sitting outside at a table drinking and talking. Claire noticed the pair walking up to them and stood up to greet them. Greetings and hugs were exchanged and the group sat down to continue where they left off. Claire seemed quiet though, they were lost in thought and kind of staring off into space. Out of the corner of their eye, they saw a group of well-dressed people walking near the group. Claire blinked out of their trance to realize it was Jumin coming towards them. They grabbed V’s wrist to get his attention. V paused the conversation and looked at a shooken up Claire. He immediately gave all his attention to them. Claire pointed in the direction she had seen Jumin in and V looked over to see Jumin getting closer. V gave the guys in the group a look and they gave a nod in confirmation. V stood up with Claire in his arms and led the group, that had also stood up, towards a little shop near the cafe. Kaitlin and Marissa were confused, but looked over to see V consoling Claire. The girls walked over to V and Claire to try and calm them down. V rubbed Claire’s arms while Marissa and Kaitlin calmed her down. Zen and Seven both stood near the entrance of the store to see if Jumin would do anything. They saw Jumin stop with his group and look around the cafe, scaring the patrons. A wait staff came up to the group and told them to get out. Jumin seemed like he was about to say something, but he handed a business card to the wait staff and walked back in the direction he came. The group had walked out of the store and continued on their triple date with little to no issues. The day ended with Marissa and Zen leaving the group of four, Kaitlin and Seven driving back to their house, and V and Claire walking back home. 

C&R Building, 7:00 pm  
Jumin was furious, he had just lost his prize and they were nowhere to be found. He tapped his desk in a fast, irritated rhythm. Jaehee sighed to herself, this had been the seventh meeting in a row concerning Claire’s whereabouts. She had been calling and sending out emails to many of Jumin’s different business partners to help locate them. “Assistant Kang, I need you to email…. blah blah.” Jaehee tuned out Jumin as she opened up the RFA messenger. 

RFA Chatroom. 7:20 pm  
Claire - So, V and I have decided to press charges  
Kaitlin - Good!  
Marissa - So, spill  
What’re the charges?  
Claire - Hold on a second  
Claire left  
V joined  
V - Claire wanted me to tell you all the charges  
Kaitlin - Oh, crap  
I’m so sorry  
V - Claire said you’re both okay  
She knew that I have more info about the charges   
Marissa - Okay, then   
Spill  
V - The charges are kidnapping, imprisonment, assault, and drug use.  
Marissa - Oh man, it was a lot worse than I thought  
Kaitlin - Yeah, but V is taking good care of her  
V - I am?  
Kaitlin - V are you?  
V - He is :) - Claire  
Kaitlin - Oh thank god  
V - We have to leave  
Marissa - Oh   
Goodbye then  
V - Kaitlin, I will make sure to contact either you or Luciel with court details  
Kaitlin - Alright, thank you V  
V - It’s no problem  
V left  
Kaitlin - I’ll need to help Saeyoung with some stuff around the house  
Bye Marissa!  
Marissa - You have fun with that  
Bye!  
Kaitlin left  
Marissa left

Outside of C&R Headquarters, A few days later  
Almost all of the RFA, excluding Jumin, Jaehee and Yoosung, walked into the C&R building in support of Claire. V and Claire separated from the group to check in with reception. The kind receptionist recognized them and called Jaehee to inform her that they were there to see Jumin. Jaehee hung up with the receptionist and headed downstairs to escort the group to Jumin’s office. Everyone, except for Jumin, was on Claire’s side. They knew he had crossed the line and some were angry at themselves for not noticing the warning signs. Jaehee met up with the group and let them into an elevator that was locked. She scanned her lanyard to send the elevator down. Everyone stepped into the large elevator, nervous about what’s to come, but ready to defend their fellow members. Claire was super anxious, but felt a little better when V wrapped an arm around their shoulders to comfort them. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a hallway lined with mirrors and, most likely, expensive paintings. The group confidently walked down the hallway, making it to Jumin’s office. Jaehee announced just herself and opened the door to announce the group to Jumin. “Mr. Han your 2:30 is here.” Jumin sounded different then usual, “Good, send them in.” He sounded colder, robotic almost. Jaehee nodded and opened the door to let the group in. Jumin stood up in surprise and Claire almost launched back but bumped further into V’s embrace.  
“Kitten, you’re back.”  
“Jumin, you will not be speaking to Claire any longer.”  
“Why, I’m also a member of the RFA.”  
“Not any longer. Jumin please hand Luciel your phone.”  
“And why would I do that.”  
Seven stepped forward to take Jumin’s phone, but Jumin pulled it out of his reach. “No, V answer my question.”  
“Jumin Han, you are no longer a member of RFA, due to your behavior towards on of our female members.”  
Claire whispered to V, “Good try but it’s technically, female-binary. I’ll give you that though.”  
“You can’t do that. I’ve made the best donators come to our parties.”  
“Jaehee will stay with us, so there’s no issue there. And Claire is good at her role in the RFA.”  
“Nonsense, V what power do you hold against me?”  
“I am the president of the RFA and your childhood best friend.”  
“Well, you’re no match against me.”  
Kaitlin stepped forward with the court papers in hand, “I assume these will have leverage against you.”  
“You can’t do this.”  
“Yes we can, Jumin.”  
Claire finally gained the confidence to talk to Jumin, “Jumin, we also have about three years of evidence against you, so it’s too late to try and hide in your wealth. We’ll be seeing you soon in court.” Claire was the first one to turn around and walk out of the office. Everyone followed with a glare towards Jumin. He sat back down in his office chair and started to look over the papers sat down on his desk. “Assistant Kang, clear out my schedule for every day listed on these forms.” Jaehee walked over to grab the forms from Jumin’s desk. “Also, you have to be on my side, or else you’re fired.” Jaehee nodded and walked out of Jumin’s office. Jaehee speed walked back to her desk and whipped out her phone to call either V or Claire. After a few rings from both people, Claire finally picked up.

“Hello, Jaehee. What do you need from me?”   
“I’m so sorry for calling you right now.”  
“Oh! No it’s fine. Sorry if I sounded mean.”  
“No it’s okay Claire. When I’m finished with the work I need to finish, is it okay if I were to come over to your house?”  
“Oh dear, of course you’re welcome.”  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write another part because the doc was going on for too long. :)


End file.
